heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Saving Lives/Gallery
Gallery Images Anne Lewis rescuing Robocop from the traitor Lt. Hedgecock.jpg|Anne Lewis saving her partner RoboCop from being destroyed by the traitor Lt. Hedgecock who followed Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Manny saves Diego from lava.jpg|Manny saves Diego from plummeting into the river of lava. Goofy & Max saving Tank from the burning Logo.jpg|Max and Goofy saving Tank from the burning X-Games logo. Ash grabbing Serena as she falls.png|Ash grabs Serena's hand to save her from falling off a cliff. Aladdin thanks Genie for saving him from drowning.jpg|Aladdin thanking Genie for saving him from downing. Tod saving Copper from being killed by the Bear.jpg|Tod fighting the bear to save Copper. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper defending Tod from Amos' gun after he saved both of them from the bear. Phoebus saves the innocent Miller's family.jpg|Phoebus defies Frollo and saves the innocent miller's family from being burned alive. Eric saved from Drowning by Ariel.jpg|Unconcious Eric saved from drowning by Ariel. Luke saving Thomas from falling off the cliff.png|Luke saving Thomas from falling off a precarious cliff. Kovu to the rescue.jpg|Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. Quasi roaring SANCTUARY for Esmeralda.jpg|Quasimodo saving Esmeralda from being burnt at the stake by Frollo. Noah saves Emma.png|Noah saving Emma from falling off a building. Bernard rescues Cody.jpg|Bernard saving Cody from drowning. Dimitri saves Anastasia from jumping off the ship.png|Dimitiri saving Anya from sleepwalking off the edge of the ship. Shanks saves Cobi from Akainu.png|Shanks saves Coby from Akainu. Krillin and Gohan flying with Dende.png|Gohan and Krillin rescued Dende from Frieza and the soldiers. Tails_Helps_Cosmo.jpg|Tails saves Cosmo from feeling unconscious. Gumball saves Penny.jpg|Gumball Watterson saves Penny Fitzgerald from getting run over by her father Patrick Fitzgerald after she was knocked her down into the road by Tobias Wilson. Yugi saves Tea.jpg|Yugi saves Tea from falling. Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|Fluttershy saves Twilight from the cockatrice. Twilight_Sparkle_saving_Tempest_Shadow_MLPTM.png|Twilight saves Tempest, who would reform shortly afterwards. 28.jpg|The Aliens saved Woody and the gang from dying in the incentorator Ash_Noivern_Saving_Hawlucha_Life.png|Noivern saves Hawlucha from falling to his death. FR_Minimus_saves_Sofia.png|Minimus rescues Sofia from falling off the bridge. Beethoven_saves_Emily.jpg|Beethoven saves Emily from drowning in the swimming pool. Gordy.jpg|Gordy saves Hanky from drowning in the swimming pool with an inflatable pool toy Jasmine being rescued by Aladdin.png|Aladdin saves Jasmine from the fruit seller who tries to cut off her hand for stealing from his cart which she didn´t realize. Genie saves Aladdin from getting beheaded by Razoul.jpg|Genie saves Aladdin from Razoul who tries to cut off his head. The_Bird_saves_Flik_from_Hopper.jpg|The Bird saves Flik from getting killed by Hopper. Loki_saving_Jane.jpg|Loki saves Jane Foster from the Aether. Cyberwarp turned against Galvatronus.png|Cyberwarp saves Ultra Bee from Galvatronus. John saved Chief Powhatan's life.png|John Smith saves Chief Powhatan when Governor Ratcliffe tried to shoot him. Pepita saving miguel.png|Pepita saves Miguel from falling to his death. Tempest "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!".png|Tempest saving The Mane Six from the Storm King and Kills Him. Spider-man saves MJ.jpg|Spider-Man saving Mary Jane from the Green Goblin Derek thanks Odette for saving him from quicksand.jpg|Derek thanking Odette for saving him from sinking in quicksand. Charizard saves Ash & Pikachu.jpg|Charizard saves Ash and Pikachu from falling to their deaths. Mr. Potato Head saves the Aliens.jpg|Mr. Potato Head saves the three aliens from flying out of the Pizza Planet truck. Black_Bulls_stop_Langris.png|Asta, Luck Voltia and Magna Swing saving Finral from Langris before to get killed. Chien-Po escaping with the Emperor.jpg|Chien Po saves the Emperor of China from Shan Yu. John Silver saves Jim's life.jpg|John Silver saving Jim Hawkins instead of the treasure. King Harold sacrifices himself.jpg|King Harold saving Shrek by Fairy Godmother's wrath. Danger Mouse freeing Penfold.png|Danger Mouse rescuing Penfold from being used as bait The Tod scare hunter.PNG|The Tod saves Rowf and Sniter from a hunter sent to kill them by scaring him, causing him to fall to his death. Videos Scoobynatural - Cas saves Shaggy and Scooby|Scooby-Doo and Castiel save Shaggy after he gets thrown out of the bedroom by the Phantom Shadow. Ice Age - Hot Foot|Manny saving Diego from the river of lava. Doc to the Rescue -|In 1885, Doc Brown saves Marty McFly from being hanged by Buford Tannen & his gang. Spellbinder s01e04 clip|Paul Reynolds and Riana uses CPR to save Jal, Riana's younger brother. Tarzan - Sabor attacks Kala (HD)|Kala saves Baby Tarzan from Sabor. Saving Amy-Sonic CD|Sonic saves Amy from Metal Sonic and Eggman Disney Princesses save Wreck-It-Ralph|In Ralph Breaks the Internet, the Disney Princesses save Wreck-It-Ralph. Mixtures Ron gets poisoned|Harry Potter save Ron Weasley after he has a poisoned drink. File:Aladdin Market Place HD|Aladdin saves Jasmine from the fruit seller who tries to cut off her hand for stealing from his cart which she didn´t realize. Light fury saves hiccup httyd3|The Light Fury saving Hiccup from falling to his death while Grimmel the Grisly hits the water and dies instead. Superman II - Niagara Falls Scene|Superman saves a kid from falling into the Falls. King Ghidorah arrives at Fenway park full clip|Godzilla saving Madison Russell from King Ghidorah's wrath. Category:Galleries